Ever After
by Gryffindork101
Summary: With the sudden death of her beloved father, Katniss is made a servant by her new stepmother. She also has two new stepsisters, one quite kind but the other one really horrid. Still, Katniss grows up to be a happy and strong-willed young lady, and one day her path crosses that of handsome Prince Peeta, who has troubles of his own at home. Luckily Cinna is on hand to help all round.
1. Chapter 1

Ever After

Summary: With the sudden death of her beloved father, Katniss is made a servant by her new stepmother. She also has two new stepsisters, one quite kind but the other one really horrid. Still, Katniss grows up to be a happy and strong-willed young lady, and one day her path crosses that of handsome Prince Peeta, who has troubles of his own at home. Luckily Cinna is on hand to help all round.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the movie Ever After**

** Hey, I known I have a lot of over stories but I really want to write this one, because Ever After is one of my all time favourite movies!**

Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a girl, who loved her father very much_

The girl was named Katniss, she was only eight years old.

Her mother had died when Katniss was a baby, and she and her father had been very close.

In fact just recently her father had gotten re-married and today was the day Katniss was going to meet them.

"It feels just like Christmas. I get a mother and sisters all in one day" she said, as Portia tried to fix her dress.

"Yes, it's going to be very exciting with the Baroness and all, oh hold still child!" said Portia.

"The master deserves some happiness after all this time" said Wiress as she passed "Bringing up the child on his own. She must be lovely"

"I hope she likes me" said Katniss

"She'll love you, just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere" assured Portia.

The two heard the sound of rock hitting the stone outside of the mansion.

Katniss ran over to the window looked out and saw her best friend Gale Hawthorne standing there.

"GALE, I TOLD YOU NOT TODAY!" she shouted

"YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

"I AM ONE HALF WIT!"

"YEAH BUT TODAY YOU LOOK IT!"

"EVEN IF I AM A GIRL I CAN STILL BEAT YOU!"

"HA!" yelled Gale, as Katniss ran down the stairs, to race him.

The three large black carriages pulled up outside.

Katniss's father was the first to step out.

"Welcome home, Mr Everdeen. I see you have brought the Bareness" said Beetee coming over to him.

"I have brought an entire household Beetee, we seem to be missing my daughter" replied Mr Everdeen.

But just then, one of the Bareness's daughters Delly came out of their carriage, along with her sister Madge and finally the Bareness.

"Papa!" called Katniss running up to him. Mr Everdeen swopped her up ,whirled her around and kissed her check.

Katniss was covered in mud and when Mr Everdeen saw this he said fondly "Oh look at you. I had hoped to present a little lady. I suppose you'll have to do"

"May I present, the Bareness and her two daughters, Delly and Madge"

"Hello Katniss at last we meet, your father speaks of nothing else." said the Bareness icily "Ladies. Say hello to your new stepsister"

"Hello" said Madge and Delly in unison.

That evening as Katniss was getting ready for bed, she unwrapped the book her father had bought her.

"Utopia" she read

"It means Paradise" said her father, "It may be a bit thick for an eight year old, but I thought we could add it to our library"

"Will you read some?"

"Its been a long day"

"You are a husband now"

Mr Everdeen chuckled "Yes a husband. But a father first and forever. We've been two peas in a pod, for a long time. I suppose this will take some getting used to"

Katniss got into her bed.

"Do you like them?" her father asked worriedly

"Very much"

"Good because I have to go away in a fortnight"

"But you just got back" Katniss whined

"I know"

"For how long?"

"Only three weeks"

"One!"

"Two"

"One!"

The two then shared a quick game of rock, paper, scissors. Katniss won.

"Alright fine, one", Mr Everdeen kissed her goodnight then left the room.

* * *

Two weeks later and everyone was standing outside the house wanting to see Mr Everdeen off.

" I've never seen so many gloomy faces around here. I shall be back in a week"

"Go. The sooner you leave the sooner we can celebrate your return" said the Bareness then she kissed him.

"Perhaps by then the three of you will have gotten to know each other"

Then he turned to Katniss "I'm counting on you to show them the ropes around here. The Bareness isn't used to getting her hands dirty".

Mr Everdeen then got on his horse, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He decided to ignore it as Beetee handed him his ridding whip "Safe journey master" said Beetee

"Thank you Beetee". Then Mr Everdeen began to ride off.

No sooner had reached the gate, he collapsed onto the ground.

"PAPA!" Katniss yelled running over to him, sobbing.

The Bareness who had seen what had happened was coming closely behind her.

"PAPA!" cried Katniss shaking his limp body, trying to will him to be alright.

Mr Everdeen, face pale as snow, turned to Katniss "Katniss, I love you" he breathed, he summoned all the strength he had left reached up his hand to stroke his daughter check, and to see his late wife's eyes one last time.

He closed his eyes one final time, then he lay still.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Katniss cried through sobs

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE" screeched the Bareness also crying "YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE!"

They tried to pry Katniss away from her father's body, she yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE! PAPA!"

It was like this for a long time.

* * *

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the movie Ever After**

* * *

Chapter 2

_It would be ten years before another man would enter her life, a man who was still a boy in many, many ways_

The king and queen walked down the hallway arguing,

"You signed that marriage treaty with the king of Spain and by god that boy will to obey my command or there will be hell to pay!" said the queen

"But he dose not love her Gwyneth" the king shot back

"Its not about love"

"Perhaps it should be!"

"If he is to become king, he must learn to accept his responsibilities"

"A sapling cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak Gwyneth. He needs sunlight"

"He needs a good whipping!"

As the two walked into the princes room, the king said

"Really Gwyneth! Can't this wait till morning?"

"If I can't sleep then neither shall he! Peeta wake up!" yelled the queen

The King and Queens eyes then fell upon the length of bed sheets, used as a makeshift rope, that lead out the window.

The king sighed "Not again"

As Peeta got on his horse he heard his mother yell

"CALL OUT THE GAURDS! BRING HIM BACK"

But he had already raced off, into the night.

* * *

It was close to dawn, when Katniss awoke with 'Utopia' still clutched to her chest. She propped herself up on one elbow, she slept on a straw mattress by the fire, she was wearing the same clothes she wore everyday, on a count of the fact that she didn't own anything else.

After her fathers death, the Baroness had forced her to give up her fine clothes and her bedroom to her stepsisters reluctantly she had done so. The Baroness then forced her to become servant in her own house, Katniss had no choice, it was either be a servant or live on the streets.

Katniss began her chores, she feed the pigs, then headed out to the fields to harvest apples.

As she headed back to her house, she spotted someone, it took her about a minuet to realise what he was doing, he was stealing her fathers horse!

"Oh no you don't!" she muttered angrily as she ran towards him, she then grabbed a discarded apple and threw it with all her might at the man.

The man taken by surprise, fell off the horse, backwards.

"Thief!" yelled Katniss throwing more apples "This will teach you to steal my fathers horse!"

"Please, the guards were about to catch me. They recognized my horse. I had no choice" pleaded the man.

Katniss couldn't see his face because he had his hood up.

"And our choice is what? To let you!" Katniss shot back

"Please I was only borrowing it?!"

"GET OUT" shouted Katniss as she threw one last apple, it hit his head. The man fell to the ground, and when he got up, Katniss recognised him immediately, he was the prince.

She dropped to her knees "Forgive me your highness. I did not see you"

"Your aim, would suggest otherwise"

"And for that I know I must die"

"Then uh- speak of this to no-one and uh- I shall be lenient" said Peeta getting back on the horse.

"We have other horses highness, younger if that is your wish"

"I wish, for nothing more than to be free from my guiled cage" said Peeta, he took out a bag of gold from his pocket and gave it to Katniss "For your silence"

Then he rode off.

* * *

Delly sat in the dinning room starring in disgust at the plate in front of her, she pushed it away, "I said I wanted one four minuet egg, not four one minuet eggs and where in GODS name is our bread!".

"Just coming out the oven, my lady" said Portia, taking the plate of eggs.

"Delly, precious what do I always say about tone" said The Baroness

"A lady ought never to raise her voice any louder than the gentle hum of the whispering wind" parroted Madge.

Delly glared at her.

"Madge, _dear_ do not speak, unless you can improve the silence!" said the Baroness sharply.

"I was not shrill I was resonant, a courtier knows the difference" said Delly defensively.

"I very much doubt your style or resonance would be permitted in the royal court" said the Baroness.

"I'm not going to the royal court am I mother. No one is, except some Spanish pig they have the nerve to call a princess" said Delly.

"Darling, nothing is final until your dead. Even then I'm sure God negotiates" said The Baroness, "Why is there no salt on this table? Katniss!"

"Coming!" called Katniss from the kitchen, she quickly poured the apples into a basket.

"Oh, she's in one of her moods" warned Portia

"Dose the sun rise in the east" stated Johanna, a servant who had been employed a few years ago to help Wiress in the kitchen.

"Yes." Said Katniss spilling the coins onto the table "And it is going to be beautiful day"

Portia gasped "Look at all that money, child where did you get this?"

"From angel of mercy" replied Katniss happily, she turned to Wiress "And I know just what to do with it".

"Beetee" breathed Wiress

"If the Baroness can sell your husband to pay her taxes, this these can certainly bring him home. The court will have to let him go" said Katniss.

"But the queen's sold him to slavery. He's bound for the Americas" said Wiress

"This is our home and I will not see it fall apart" said Katniss

"We are waiting!" called the Baroness

"Take heed mistress or these coins are as good as hers" said Portia tipping the coins into Katniss's pocket.

Katniss then took the bread into the dinning room.

"Morning Madame, Madge, Delly" she greeted, putting the bread on the table.

Madge smiled at her, she had always been the nicer of the two.

"I trust you slept well" said Katniss

Madge nodded.

"What kept you?" asked the Baroness

"I fell off the ladder in the orchard but I am better now" said Katniss

"Someone's been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you ash and soot everywhere" said Delly meanly.

"Some people read, because they cannot think for themselves" said The Baroness

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs cinder-soot of you insist on smelling like one" said Delly.

"That was harsh Delly." Said the Baroness, she grabbed Katniss's wrist "Katniss come here child. Your appearance dose reflect a certain crudeness my dear what can I do to make you try?"

"I do try, Stepmother" said Katniss "Perhaps if we brought back Beetee I would not offend you so".

"It is your manner that offends Katniss! Throughout these hard times I have sheltered you, clothed you, and cared for you. All I ask in return is that you help me here without complaint. Is that such an extraordinary request?" said The Baroness.

"No my lady" replied Katniss

"Very well. We shall have no more talk of servants coming back. Is that quite understood?"

Katniss nodded then left the room.

"After all that I've done. After all that I do. It's never enough" grumbled the Baroness as she left.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made a new cover picture. Random note: the Catching Fire Trailer was EPIC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the movie Ever After, because if I did I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be on this site!**

* * *

Ever After

Chapter 3

* * *

As Peeta rode through the woods, he saw a gang of thieves robbing a carriage, about 50 yards away.

They only stopped when the sound of clattering hooves came closer and closer. He heard one of them yell "IT'S THE ROYAL GUARD RUN!".

He turned and saw the silhouette of one of the guards horses, he rolled his eyes and made his way over to the recently robbed carriage. A brown haired man came over to him "Oh please my good sir, for the love of god the painting!" he then pointed to one of the thieves "That man! He's getting away"

"The guard will assist you. I cannot" said Peeta desperately, he needed to get away.

"PLEASE sir, it is, my life". Peeta's eyes went from the man, to the thief who was now on horse back.

The thief seeing that he was coming, turned and tried to hit Peeta's (well Mr Everdeen's) horse.

The horse panicked for a moment, and once Peeta had regained control, they rode off in pursuit of the thief.

When Peeta caught up to him, he jumped onto the thief's horse. The horse, startled reared up and knocked both the thief and Peeta off of it, unfortunately they both slid down a step, muddy hill and fell into the lake below. Peeta's head came up just in time to see the thief swimming away, and in the confusion, the thief had dropped the painting.

Peeta picked up the scroll in triumph and swam back to the shore, where the man was waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile at the market, the Baroness held a small brooch that was incrusted with tiny jewels up to Delly's dress.

"No." said the Baroness "Too small. It needs to draw attention."

"I fear Baroness, anything larger might make her fall over" said the jeweller.

"Its alright. We shall just have to look elsewhere" replied the Baroness bitterly

But just as they were about to leave, the jeweller said

"I have just the thing"

* * *

Back at the Manor, Katniss told Gale who had been her best friend since her father died, her plan.

"Have you lost your mind! Do you know what the punishment is for servants who dress above their stations? Five days in the stocks!" said Gale

"You'd do the same for me. Admit it." Replied Katniss

"Me! Pretending to be a couturier!" said Gale both shocked and annoyed "Prancing around like some noblemen when I've never been to court, and neither have you!"

"Then I won't be recognised. Now hand me that gown" said Katniss pointing to beautiful orange dress that used to belong to her mother.

She then went behind the screen and removed her petticoat. As Gale handed her the dress he said "They'll never buy it, you are too sweet"

"They'll never buy a servant with twenty gold franks either. I am Beetee's only hope"

"And the Baroness? What did you tell her?"

"I am picking wild flowers. Gale can you still see her?"

"She's buying a brooch"

"Unbelievable. She ignores the manor, blames _us _for _her_ debt, yet still pretends to have money to burn" said Katniss as she slipped the orange dress over her head. "Don't you dare laugh! I'm coming out"

She stepped out and Gale smiled at her.

"The shoes are too big" said Katniss worriedly.

"Nobody will be looking at your feet" said Gale reassuringly

"Even in all this fabric, I still feel naked"

Gale walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders

"If your going to be a noble-woman, you have to play the part. You look down to no-one"

"I'm just a servant in a nice dress"

Gale then took her hand and lead her into another room "Come, lets do something with that hair".

* * *

Peeta rode back to the man, who was now reloading what was left, back onto his carriage.

Unfortunately one of the guards had caught up to him

"Oh thank you!" said the man taking the painting from Peeta.

"Peeta you promised!" said the guard.

"I know. I lied" said Peeta getting off his horse "I thought I'd see the world before I gave up my life for God and country".

"And why on earth did you stop?" asked the man

"I suppose its because I lack conviction. You seem to have it in spades. So much that you claimed it was a matter of life or death."

"A woman always is" said the man, he showed Peeta the painting, it was of a woman, who remained Peeta of the girl he had seen that morning, except this girl's dress was on fire.

"It's beautiful" said Peeta

"Thank you. My name is Cinna" said the man

"Cinna has been invited to the palace, to be the royal painter." Said the guard smugly

"The Cinna" said Peeta in awe he had heard nothing but praise for his work.

"Why here I am, on my way to jail and I find my salvation on the highway. Sir you are my hero as well as my father's, he is the king perhaps you can talk him into the sixteenth centaury?"

"Excuse me?" Cinna asked the guard "What is he talking about?"

"Prince Peeta suffers from an arranged marriage" replied the guard "Shall we get going?"

"Would you mind if we stopped somewhere? I need to return this horse" asked Peeta

The guard nodded and they set off.

* * *

When they arrived the Baroness greeted them with a curtsy "Your highness what a lovely surprise, and to what do we owe this great honour"

"I am returning your horse Baroness."

"Oh you took it?"

"Yes I took the liberty of borrowing it this morning. I'm afraid I might have scared the wits out of one of your servants. A young lady with quite a good arm, actually."

"She is mute."

"Really? She spoke quite forcefully"

"Comes and goes. But as always your highness is welcome to anything he wishes."

Just then Delly and Madge came outside, Delly shoving Madge to the side.

"Your highness" they said

"Your highness, may I present Delly Hilda Amelia Lucinda and Madge"

"We are so looking forward to celebrating your engagement"

"Yes well there have been several new developments with regards to Spain. I must say Delly that brooch is stunning"

"You are too kind" said Delly

Then the prince said goodbye and they went back to the palace.

* * *

Katniss ran through the palace court. She slowed down as she passed some guards, starring at all the noble-women, she took a deep breath to calm herself, and made her way to the slave cart.

_God give me strength _she thought. She then stepped out in front of the slave cart drivers horse.

"I wish to address the issue of this gentlemen" she said pointing too Beetee who stared back at her "He is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him"

"Your too late. He's bought and payed for" said the driver

"I can pay you twenty gold franks"

"Honey you can have me for twenty gold franks, now drive on!"

"I demand you release him at once!" said Katniss lightly tugging at the horses reigns to stop them from leaving, "Or I shall take this matter to the king and queen!"

"The queen's the one that sold him. He is now my property!"

"He is not property at all you ill mannered tub of guts! Do you honestly think its right to chain people like animals! I demand you release him at once!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled the driver

"You dare raise your voice to a lady sir!" said Peeta coming up behind them.

"Your highness….. forgive me sire" said the driver sheepishly "I meant no disrespect. Its just, I'm following orders here! To take these criminal thief's to the coast!"

Turning around and facing Peeta Katniss stated

"A servant is not a thief your highness and those who are cannot help themselves!"

"Really? Well then by all means enlighten us" said Peeta

"If you suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manner corrupted from infancy and then punish them for those crimes, from which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded sire than that you first make thieves and then punish them" said Katniss

"Well then there you have it." Said Peeta then he turned to the driver "Release him"

"But sire-" the driver tried to protest

"I SAID RELEASE HIM!"

"Yes, sire" said the driver.

When Beetee was let out Katniss ran to him

"For a moment there, I thought I was looking at your mother" he said

"Meet me at the bridge" replied Katniss "Prepare the horses we will leave at once"

She then walked over to Peeta and curtsied "I thank you, your highness"

Peeta got off his horse and followed her,

"Have we met?" he asked

"I do not believe so, your highness"

"I was sure I knew every courtier in Panem"

"Well I am visiting a cousin" said Katniss

"Who?"

"My cousin"

"Yes you said that. Which one?"

"The only one I have sire"

"Are you quite impertinent or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?"

"No and yes"

"Well then pray, tell me your cousins name so that I might call her to tell me who you are. For anyone who can quote Thomas Moore is well worth the effort"

Katniss turned to him "The prince has read 'Utopia'?"

"I found it sentimental and dull. But I confess the blight of the everyday roughnecks awes me"

"I gather you do not converse with many peasants"

"Certainly not. Naturally"

"Excuse me sire, but there is nothing natural about it. A country's character is defined its everyday roughnecks as you call them! They are the legs we stand on and that position demands respect!"

"Am I too understand that you find me arrogant"

"Well you gave one man back his life. But did you even glance at the others?"

"Please, I beg of you a name. Any name"

"I fear that the only name to leave you with is Countess Lillian Everdeen"

"There now. That wasn't so hard"

"Peeta your back!" said the king appearing from gate to the palace gardens.

"Hello father"

"You mother would like a word with you. Several in-fact" said the king

"She usually doses, I shall be right in." said Peeta, but when he turned back, Katniss was gone.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the movie Ever After**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

As Katniss and Beetee walked through the large front gardens of the mansion, Wiress came running over to them. Beetee and Wiress wrapped their arms around each other, they were so, so happy.

Wiress started crying tears of pure joy, then Portia ran over to them and hugged Beetee as well then the three of them beckoned Katniss over, they all embraced, and then for that few moments it was as if nothing else existed but them.

Until they felt the cold, sharp bite of the wind and reality slapped them in the face.

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace, Prince Peeta was showed into the throne room, where his mother stood, waiting.

"You _boy_ are restricted to the grounds!" She told him

"Are you putting me under house arrest" shot back Peeta

"Do NOT mock me _boy_! For I am in a foul disposition and I will have my way!"

"Or what? You'll ship me to the Americas like some criminal. All for the sake of that stupid contract"

"You are the crowned prince of Panem" stated the queen

"And it is my life!"

The King then intervened "Gwyneth sit down before you have a stroke. Honestly the two of you."

He then turned to Peeta, who now sat of the plush red carpet on the steps below the throne, "Peeta, you were born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations"

"Forgive me father, but marriage to a complete stranger never made anyone in this room very happy"

The Queen turned to them "You will marry Gabriella by the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can."

"What's it to be mother? Hot Oil? or The Rack?"

"I will simply deny you the crown and- live forever"

"Good. Agreed" said Peeta standing up "I don't want it", he then walked out.

* * *

Delly was sat playing a board game when Katniss came in, with her bouquet of flowers clutched in her hand.

"Somebody's in trouble" said Delly

"What do you mean?" asked Katniss

"YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL!" yelled the Baroness, knocking Katniss into a chair "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO DELLY! WHY THE WHOLE THING MAKES ME SICK! ITS DECITFULLNESS KATNISS AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT IN THIS HOUSE!"

"What did I do?" asked Katniss both confused and annoyed

"Think Katniss." Said Delly, speaking to her as if she was stupid "Think really, really hard"

"Prince Peeta stole our horse this morning"

"Yes! And that would explain why he returned it this afternoon! How dare you let him surprise us like that!"

"I'm sorry"

"Luckily for you, Delly put on a beautiful performance. She and the prince had quite an interlude"

"I shouldn't be surprised if he drops by again" said Delly smugly

"Come, come! I must know exactly what was said! The simplest phrase can have a thousand meanings! He said you were forceful. What did you say?"

"I called him a thief Madame, I did not recognise him!"

The Baroness laughed. "Oh Katniss, you poor _little country girl_. Well then, we must work extra hard, to make sure the manor is spotless, we can't have a royal bottom sitting on dirty chair".

Just then Beetee came in, flanked by Wiress and Portia.

"What is _he_ doing here?" asked Delly in disgust

"I worked off your-my debt, they told me I could go home" said Beetee

"Fine. Go catch a chicken" said The Baroness

* * *

Later that evening the Prince told his father all about the girl he had met.

"Who son?" asked The King

"Countess Lillian Everdeen. She has a cousin-actually I don't know who her cousin is. Surely you have heard of her?" replied Peeta

"Peeta, there are simply too many couturiers to remember them all by name. Why do you ask?"

"Oh-um never mind"

"In honour of Cinna, I have decided to throw a ball." Said the Queen coming up behind them "At which point you and I will strike compromise"

"Compromise? You?"

"If love is what you seek, then I suggest you find it before then, for five days hence, at the stroke of midnight, you will announce your engagement to the girl of your choice _or, _I will announce it for you. Are we agreed "

"What of your treaty?"

"Don't you worry about Spain. You've got bigger problems."

"Choose wisely, Peeta" said his father

Then the king turned and left.

The next morning, when the Baroness was given the invitation she said

"What news of the engagement?"

"Cancelled." Said the messenger "Rumour has it, he must find himself a bride before that night"

"Well that doesn't give us very much time. I need to know, who the completion is. Every move he makes. His agenda, and any other titbits you might pick up." Said the Baroness placing a bag of gold in his hand.

"He's playing tennis with Count Kinsley at noon" said the Messenger.

Meanwhile in the bee farm , Katniss and Portia were collecting honey.

"I'd have given anything to see you dressed up like a couturier, talking to the Prince like a lady." Said Portia.

"Scolding him, more like it, and I cannot believe I gave him my _mothers _name. The man is _insufferable_"

"Yes, you've been saying that. All day"

"Well it is as true now, as it was this morning."

"Oh darling, he's royalty. There born like that" said Portia as she and Katniss took off there protective masks.

"Well then, I suppose the penalty for being wealthy is that you have to live with the rich."

"I expect he's quite charming. Once you get to know him."

"Honestly I think he and Delly deserve each other"

"Oh, bite your tongue. The only throne I want _her _sitting on, is the one I have to clean every day" said Portia

Then she and Katniss walked back inside.

* * *

Delly and the Baroness were trying to find a dress to wear for the ball.

"What about this one?"

"Not that one its blue"

"Peeta loves blue"

"Yes, and fifty other girls will be wearing the exact same colour"

Madge came in "This ones to small"

"Then we'll just have to tighten the corset" said the Baroness

"I can hardly breathe as it is" moaned Madge

"One cannot breathe. One cannot eat"

"Mother can we focus please"

"Perhaps if I knew what you were looking for"

"Something fit for a queen!" yelled Delly.

"Come ladies, I have just the thing. But you must tell this to no-one"

The two girls followed the Baroness to an old slightly battered looking wooden trunk,

"Waste not, want not" said the Baroness, opening it up, inside was a beautiful white dress, covered with white gems.

"Perfect" said Delly

"Where did you get it?" asked Madge

"It was Katniss's mother's wedding dress"

"But if it was Katniss's mother's perhaps she will want to wear it to the ball"

"Since when dose a royal function include commoners" said Delly

"No. Never. Buts she is our stepsister and the invitation did say "To all eligible ladies of the house"" said Madge

"She is not of noble blood." Said Delly

"Besides who would notice. No-one" said The Baroness

"Oh Madge how sad you are." added Delly

Katniss suddenly came through the door "What are doing?"

"Airing out your dress. For the ball"

"Her dress. But you just said-" started Delly

"I suppose for a commoner it'll have to do, I mean its practically an antique."

"You wish me, to go to the ball?" asked Katniss

"Yes" said The Baroness

"I don't know what to say" said Katniss

"Say yes, it hurts me that you don't think of yourself as one of my daughters. I thought we could all go as one big happy family" Said the Baroness sweetly "That is if you complete your chores in time and mind your manners"

Katniss nodded, then rushed off happily.

* * *

Prince Peeta and Cinna were talking beside a vast lake

"Do you really think that there is only one true mate" asked Peeta

"Actually I do" said Cinna

"Then how can you be certain to find them? And if you do, how do you know that there the one for you? And what if she appears but your too distracted to notice" asked Peeta

"You learn to pay attention"

"Lets say God, put two people on earth and they just so happen to find each other, then one of them gets struck by lightning. Is that it? And lets say the one left marries again, is that the person they were meant to be with? Is it all just chance? Or are some things meant to be?"

"You cannot leave everything to fate boy." said Cinna, he then placed to small wooden shoes on the floor.

"What's this project?" asked Peeta

"Care to see if they work?" asked Cinna

Unknown to them, Katniss sat at the other side of the lake, at the edge of the woods harvesting conkers. She looked at the beautiful lake with the water glinting from in the bright sunlight _"I suppose I could have a swim. Only for a few minuets though"_ she told herself.

She plunged into the cool water, dress still on and floated on her back, she closed her eyes, almost at peace until a man's voice stopped her "It looks like rain".

Katniss screamed, Cinna startled tripped over.

Peeta, seeing what had happened shouted "Cinna! Are you alright?!"

"I shall leave walking on water to the Son of God, fortunately I tripped over an angel" said Cinna as he and Katniss made their way to the shore.

"Countess" said Peeta both surprised and happy.

"Your highness" said Katniss, she then stumbled and Peeta grabbed her arm "Careful, it's very slippery there" said Katniss

"Please allow me" said Peeta, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her.

"Thank you."

As Katniss and Cinna dried off, she and Peeta sat by the lake, talking.

"Where are your servants?" he asked

"I uh-decided to give them the day off" replied Katniss

"The day off! From what, life?"

"Don't you ever tire of having people waiting on you all the time?" asked Katniss

"Yes, but their servants, that's what they do"

"Well I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours" said Katniss, she stood up "I must be going".

"Your angry with me. Admit it" said Peeta

"Why yes if you must know"

"Why?"

"Because you are trying to bate me with your snobbery"

"I'm afraid Madam you are a walking contradiction and I find that rather fascinating"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You spout the ideas of a utopian society, yet you live the life of a courtier"

"And you own all the land there is, yet you take no pride in working it! Is that not also a contradiction?!"

"First I'm arrogant and now I have no pride, however do I manage that?"

"You have everything and still the world holds no joy and yet you insist on making fun of those who would see it for its possibilities"

"How do you do it?" Peeta asked suddenly

"What?"

"Live each day with this kind of passion, don't you find it exhausting?"

"Only when I am around you. Why do you like to irritate me so"

"Why do you rise to the occasion"

They both laughed.

"Katniss!" yelled Delly

"Uh- forgive me your highness" said Katniss handing the cloak back to Peeta "I've lost track of the hour"

She was climbing the bank when Peeta said

"I'm playing tennis tomorrow with Sir Kingsley, will you come?"

"I must go!" replied Katniss as she ran.

Peeta then turned to Cinna "Why dose she keep doing that?"

* * *

**Review Please! The next chapter is coming soon**


End file.
